Ashi and the Leomon
by Gaomon15
Summary: Ashi has become a new digimon tamer. his partner digimon is the a leomon who for many years protected the digital world but during a battle with a great evil digimon he was defeated, but returned as a tsunomon.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday morning when Ashi Matsu's life changed.

The morning was normal as ever he woke up and got dressed into a white t-shirt, blue leans and black trainers with a green stripy shirt over his white t-shirt and his trademark red bandana.

Ashi left his room and walked into the kitchen to find a note on the counter.

Dear Ashi 

_I have taken your sister to see dad so I wont be back till 2._

_Lots of love_

_Mum._

He scrunched up the note and threw it down on the floor.

He never forgave his father for leaving him so didn't wont anything to do with him what so ever.

Ashi cooled down as he ate his break feast on his sofa watching TV, and that's when it all started.

The TV's picture became all fuzzy.

"Oh come on," Ashi shouted at the TV as he moved the aerial about to get the picture back.

Then the phone rang, so Ashi ran to it picking it up. "Hello" he said into it

"what the hell" the phone was still ringing when it was off the holster.

He slammed it back down and as he walked back to the TV lights started flickering.

All the things in the kitchen were to going stupid. The cooker was humming, the microwave was glowing and the kettle clicking.

"WHATS GOING ON" Ashi shouted and then he noticed that everything was going mad except his computer.

He walked over to it and as he did the screen started to fill up with ones and zeros.

Ashi was totally confused now and was getting really frustrated.

He lifted his fist ready to punch the screen. As his fist came down a bright gleam of light stunned him.

he fell to the floor only able to see light and out lines of a pager like device.

The device be more clear and Ashi could now see it was hovering to him.

It fell into his hand and as it did everything instantly just returned to normal.

Ashi stared at the strange device that just flew out his computer screen.

He didn't know it yet but it was a digivice. It looked a bit like the first digivices but with more buttons.

Ashi pressed one of the buttons but nothing happened.

"This isn't happening it must be a prank. Like that TV programme"

he said desperately and pushed all the buttons.

"Maybe if I do this" he said to himself and pressed all the buttons at once.

"Or maybe not". He went back into his bedroom and placed his digivice on his bed.

"That was weird. I heard about something like this once on the Internet" he sat on his bed and tried to remember.

"It said something about monsters and computers. Devices that does something to the monsters, made them

nice and friendly. I can't remember, anyway it was only just a rumour, but still it would be cool if I got a monster

that become my friend". Ashi hasn't ever had a friend

before since he's always being moving from place to place because of his mom's job. The only other kid he

knows is his sister and she doesn't like him much either.

He spends nearly all his time alone. He tries to blend in and make friends but no one ever seems to like him,

which made his confidence rather low. "I wish I had a friend" and as he said that the digivice next to him

started to glow. Ashi stood up and stared at the growing light. The light faded a bit and a brown ball with a large

horn on its head jumped out of the digivice right into Ashi's arms. "Hi" it said in a high voice. "Ah" Ashi

shouted throwing the monster on the bed. "What's

wrong"? The monster said. Ashi stood pointing at the monster terrified "What are you"? He said shakily. "Im

Tsunomon a digimon" it said smiling at Ashi.

"Tsunomon, a digimon"? Ashi was starting to calm down.

"Yep" Tsunomon said still smiling "and im your partner digimon". Ashi got closer slowly and eventually sat next

to Tsunomon on the bed. "Partner"? Tsunomon jumped into Ashi lap. "You humans do ask a lot of question

don't you". Ashi laughed and finally realised that Tsunomon wasn't a fret but a friend. Tsunomon told

Ashi everything he knew about the digital world and all

the digimon their but then he turned a bit sad. "The digital world sounds great Tsunomon, hey what's

wrong?"

"I just realised I might not be able to get back" Ashi's hands picked Tsunomon up.

"Don't worry I promise I'll get you home" they smiled at each other, but it was soon interrupted by the front door

banging.

"Ashi im home" his mom shouted, coming to his room.

"Oh no its my mum. You gotta hide" he looked around

quickly and then saw the door handle move. "Under here" Ashi grabbed Tsunomon and place him under his

bed just as the door opened. "Oh hi mom, home all ready" he said smiling. She looked a bit curious on what

was happening since Ashi was usually unhappy and not really talkative. "Urm, hello dear your sister will be

staying with your dad for a couple days" she said then

closed the door. "You can come out now" Tsunomon hoped from under the bed looking a bit red. "What's that

smell" Ashi said looking at the red Tsunomon. "Sorry" replied the Tsunomon.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend was slow and full of quick thinking from covering Tsunomon's behaviour, but finally the Monday morning Ashi had been dreading arrived

The weekend was slow and full of quick thinking from covering Tsunomon's behaviour, but finally the Monday morning Ashi had been dreading arrived.

"Get in" Ashi was pushing Tsunomon into his school bag.

"N Ashi it's too small" Tsunomon cried in reply.

After a few minutes of squashing his new digimon into his bag Ashi left his home giving his mom a groan of good morning.

Running down the apartment steps at full speed Ashi didn't notice the girl in front.

With a crash of bodies both Ashi and the girl were thrown to the ground.

"Oh sorry" Ashi apologised as he rushed to his victim.

"No please don't hurt me" the girl screamed as Ashi's hand came down to help her up.

Backing away from the dramatic scene Ashi gave the girl one last look at headed back down the stairs.

"What was that" came a scuffled voice from Ashi's bag.

"Oh nothing lets just get to school".

Banging through the class door simultaneously as the bell rang Ashi gave a dance of joy.

"Oh yeah I'm not late" he sang to his average looking school teacher.

"Your late Mr Matsu" she scowled at him "Detention…Again".

"Oh come on Miss Hiwatari" Ashi was replied with a finger pointing to is desk.

Ashi stumbled to his desk and launched him self with his sulky manor on his chair.

The first lesson went on and on. Ashi sprawled over his desk staring out the window. Next to his feet pressed against the floor was Tsunomon sticking his head out.

"Pst" Tsunomon whispered "PST" he whispered louder.

"What?" snapped Ashi.

"I need to go"

"What?" Ashi snapped again "You know" Tsunomon gave an embarrassed look.

"MR MATSU" barked his teacher. Ashi jumped to her attention. "Do you have something to say"?

"Oh yeah, Can I go to the toilet miss"

Miss Hiwatari's brow became tighter, "What did you say"?

"Could I go to the toilet" Ashi paused staring at the teachers rolling hand "PLEASE".

"You may be excused" she said smugly.

Ashi picked his bag up and walked towards the front of the class. "WHY do you need your bag"? Miss Hiwatari asked once more.

"Oh erm…" Ashi paused again this time looking at all the eyes of his class.

"I have my own special toilet paper". With that sniggers and looks from one another rose from the class.

Ashi rushed out the room. "What kind I it"? Asked Tsunomon popping out his head.

"I don't really Tsunomon I lied" Ashi said walking at top speed through the corridors.

"I thought lying was bad Ashi, you said that if I lied you would" Tsunomon thought for a second "rip of my horn and stab it in my eye so that when I blink I would blink on my horn".

"Yeah yeah, ok were here".

Opening on of the cubicle doors Tsunomon hopped in. Ashi stared in the mirror listening to the singing digimon.

That's when from his pocket came a beeping. Pulling out his digivice he saw a small dot flashing.

"Ohhhh" Tsunomon said hopping out from the cubicle "What is it doing Ashi"?

"I think it's a map".

Tsunomon popping his head from Ashi's bag they both followed the map to find what is was showing them.

Ashi came to a stop. Looking up he saw his class room door and the source of the dot.

As Ashi opened the door he heard a familiar screeching.

"HIM IT WAS HIM IM LATE BECAUSE HE PUSHED ME OVER THEN RAN AWAY."

The girl screamed at Ashi so hard it made her brown hair ripple, all the way down her back.

"I only ran cause you over reacted like you are now" Ashi stated calmly tiring to get back to his seat.

"WELL IT WAS HIT AND RUN BOY AND IM SO GETTING YOU PROSECUTED"

Miss Hiwatari finally snapped "NO ONE IS PROSECUTING ANYONE NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP" she screamed so loud so even mad the drama queen silent.

Ashi got to his seat. Looking to his side he saw the light blue jacket and dark blue mini skirt staring at him.

"I am not sitting next to him" the girl shouted pointing at Ashi.

"SIT" Miss Hiwatari ordered.

Placing her self on the seat, they both gave one another a piercing stare and then quickly turned their attention away.

Since both where late Ashi found him self once more with the girl from hell in detention.

Sitting in silence for over 30 minutes now. Miss Hiwatari staring for a glimpse of speech.

Ashi turned to the window seeing a dodgy figure lurking around a blue car.

"Hey Miss isn't that your car"? Ashi stated pointing at the window. Giving one look Miss Hiwatari was out the room in a flashing.

Ashi laughed as he heard her screaming "MY CAR MY CAR" down the corridor.

"I doubt you'll find it funny if it was your car" the girl said in a cocky tone.

Ashi taking in a deep breath spoke "You never told me your name" he smiled at her.

"That's because I didn't WANT you to know my name".

Tying not to lose his temper Ashi tried again "Well I'm Ash" he held out his hand "Nice to meet you".

With a stare at his hand then looking back at the front of the class the girl replied

"Suniya"

"So SUN" joked Ashi

"No its Suniya, if it was Sun I would of said Sun".

"OK" Ashi said backing of back to his desk.

Finally the hour was up and Ashi was walking home. Hearing the clap of Suniya's heels.

"Stop following me" Ashi shouted to Suniya behind him.

"I'm not following, we both live in the same apartment building" the replied with contempt scream.

"Yeah, yeah always full of excuses. It's obvious you like me but then again who can blame you just look at me im.." Ashi was interrupted by one of Suniya's screams.

Turning around Ashi saw the same dodgy man from the window attacking Suniya.

"Hey get off her" Ashi shouted running towards her.

"No Corromon stay in the bag" Suniya cried as a pink ball jumped from her bag.

The little monster gleamed its huge teeth at the man. Panicking he ran leaving Suniya dashing over to Corromon.

"You… you have" Ashi stumbled.

"Pleas don't tell anyone" Suniya begged.

At that point Tsunomon jumped out appearing in front of Corromon and Suniya.

"HI" greeted Tsunomon "Hey" replied Corromon. Both Suniya and Ashi were stunned.

Both seeing one another had digimon, both detested one another, but now maybe both had to work together.


End file.
